Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls
by Psycho Shadow-chan
Summary: [YAOI AND STRIPPING!] Ryou works at a place where his friends would never dream of finding him. However two spirits do, and they get one helluva surprise.


Heh, this is kinda based on a pic of Ryou I drew to make Ryou a Goth. Goth!Ryou does not work out well. So GothCabaretDancer!Ryou will do .

Dedicated to Ryn-chan who just loves to see a slutty Ryou –hugs-

- - -

**Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls – Part 1**

- - -

Ryou sighed. The streets at night were cold and tonight was especially chilly as a cool breeze blew on him. His white hair was concealed under a black hood as he entered an alley beside a strip club. 'Dark Desires' flashed in red neon above the front door.

He knocked on a chunky metal door at the side under a fire escape. A shutter slid open and a pair of aqua eyes gazed down at him. The shutter closed again and Ryou heard the large bolt behind the door being undone. The door then creaked open and he entered.

Inside was a sort of dressing room. Various people of various cultures and various looks wandered around, some trying to find their costumes, others their make-up, and some just to talk to their fellow dancers.

A blonde girl with rather large breasts but around his height walked up to him and hugged him. "You're late today, Dove." She said to him. Dove was his stage name. Ryou didn't come up with it himself. Gabriel had chosen it for him.

Speaking of Gabriel, the tall raven haired pole-dancer strode into the dressing room to greet Ryou. "You're costume is over there." He pointed to the rack on the far side. "You're boots were a little worn from last week so you'll have to make do with Eclipse's stilettos while they get fixed."

Ryou nodded and both Gabriel and the blonde girl walked away while he grabbed his outfit and entered one of the many cubicles to get changed.

Once he emerged he saw Gabriel with the rest of the dancers. Ryou staggered a little towards them. He never really liked stilettos. His other boots had thicker heels that were easier to walk in. But at least they shoes off his legs in his fishnet tights more.

"Right," Gabriel began. "Dove, Nightshade, Eclipse, Meme and Cage are on waiter duty for the first half, and Lolita, Kandy, Leo and Shade are on stage. The rest of us are behind the bar. For the second half it's Dove, Meme, Rose and myself on stage, Shade, Leo, Cage, Lolita and Valentine on waiter duty and the rest of you behind the bar." The tall man read from a clipboard given t him by the manager of the club. None of them ever saw him.

Each of the dancers nodded in acknowledgement and touched up their make-up before they went out. Ryou made his way over to his 'make-up station' where all of his eye-shadows and blush and lipsticks were. Tonight he decided to wear red eyeshadow with a smudge of black eyeliner and lip-gloss that made his lips look irresistible.

The blonde from before came up to him. She held a compact. "Dove baby, I've got some white powder to make you look even more pretty." She smiled.

Ryou smiled back, "Thanks Shade." He allowed himself to be turned around on the chair and let Shade put the powder on him. The fluffy brush tickled slightly but when it was done Ryou looked into the mirror and smiled. He looked damn good.

Gabriel called to them to get a move on and serve the customers. Shade yelled back at him to not get his thong in a knot. Ryou just sighed and walked out of the door near the cubicles and out into the actual club.

The club had just opened and already it was full of life, full of people of all ages. Ryou noticed a few people from his school had snuck in with fake IDs, as well as some people he had seen in KaibaCorp who had wives and children back home.

This world was a world of sin, where no one knew your name and anything goes.

Ryou meandered over to the bar to pick up his tray and take some orders. He never knew why he decided to take Shade's offer up and work at Dark Desires. Shade was an old friend of his from England, and Shade knew Gabriel as her girlfriend's best friend's boyfriend, and Gabriel knew the manager of the club as his mother's ex-husband's brother.

It was all confusing but what mattered was that Ryou got a well paid job (at 5000 yen an hour, who could complain?) even if he had random people grabbing his ass each night, and that he had to wear such a revealing outfit in public, and that he had to pole-dance some nights (but those nights he got paid extra).

The white haired teen gave out his first round of orders without a problem. Pina Colada, Bacardi and coke, Sex on the Beach and the club special, Cage Cola (vodka, coke and apple juice and a pinch of hot sauce for a kick). In fact the first half of his shift went with no problems.

He had no problems until it was his turn to take the stage.

Meme, Rose and Gabriel took their places behind the black velvet curtain that covered the main stage. Ryou joined them and together they had to decide who would take the main pole and who would use the three other ones. The main pole was out a bit further from the main stage, on the end of a sort of catwalk and that's where everyone looked.

"I think that Dove should take it." The red haired Rose said, untangling her hair from her spiky earrings. "He's got enough experience now."

"There's a first time for everything, Gabriel." Meme smiled, putting her arm around Ryou's shoulders.

Main pole? Him? Ryou's mouth open and shut. He'd never taken the main pole before. That was only for more experienced dancers, like Rose and Gabriel. He suddenly started quivering slightly.

Meme noticed, and nuzzled his cheek in her form of trying to comfort someone. "Don't worry, little dove." She cooed. "You'll do fine."

Ryou sighed and smiled in thanks for the reassurance. In the background someone yelled 'Places people! Curtain up in one minute'.

The white haired boy walked with what he hoped was confidence to the pole at the very end of the catwalk-like stage.

Unbeknownst to him two five-thousand-year-old spirits had just walked in. Just in time for the show.

- - -

Hee! I'm evil! Now can anyone guess who those spirits are?


End file.
